When it Happens, You Will Not Be Ready
by monkan
Summary: It was a normal day just like any other, but something happened that none was prepared for. Light Thor/Loki. Warning: TRAGEDY. Complete.


When it Happens, You Will Not Be Ready  
>By Monkan<p>

Warning: Tragedy!  
>Pairing: ThorLoki

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. The characters belong to Marvel and the Norse Mythology. Nor any other brands or names that might be mentioned.

AN: This is actually inspired by a real accident that happened to me this summer. I got out lucky, although beaten and bruised, but I can't help but think what could have happened and that's when this story was born.

Summary: It was a normal day just like any other, but something happened that none was prepared for.

. . .

. . .

. . .

It was not a busy day, nor a slow day by any means. Loki moved around the cafe with familiar routine. It was his fifth year and he loved his job. Although he had dreams of something else, he knew that he was happy here too.

It was barely an hour before his shift ended and he looked forward to get home because his boyfriend had the night shift off and waiting for him with dinner for once.

That was when, as he was cleaning out a washrag that he felt the need to go to the toilet. He glanced at the clock to see that it was still 58 minutes left and he had lots of things to do before he went home. He couldn't afford to go even if it was a quickie although he had forgotten to go during his lunch break.

At first he thought he could hold it until after his shift ended but as the minutes went by slowly, and with every time he used the sink, he felt that it would be painful and decided to do a quick visit. Just fast enough to go in, do what was needed, wash hands, and out.

Loki looked around to make sure everything was in order and that the few guests in the shop was happily enjoying their orders.

He walked through the kitchen and storage rooms while taking off his apron and putting it on a few paper boxes next to one of freezer rooms. Reaching out and pushing down the door handle, Loki took one step inside and felt no friction under his shoe.

Because he had already put all his weight on his foot, he knew right away what would follow. That's why he tried to reach out and grab or brace himself against the walls, doors, or whatever was closest to him, but his hands couldn't reach anything.

Then... he didn't remember anything until his body hit the floor and his leg and foot slammed into the wall so hard that it was ear deafening.

Loki tried to keep his calm and think about what happened but a slow burning started in his head as tears pricked his green eyes and he started to cry in gasping sobs with the pain which crawled into his leg, arm, back, and head.

He looked down on himself and saw that he was laying in a fetal position on his left side. Loki reached down to his leg but still felt numb. He knew that he shouldn't be crying because although the pain was there, it was not the worst he ever felt, and he still needed to go out to finish his job.

Touching his head he finally felt an area where it hurt and tried to refrain from pushing too hard against it. Making sure that he would not be sick from moving, Loki started to move.

He turned his head to judge where he hit his head and realized the door had closed behind him without him hearing it. He must have hit his head on the stupid extra door frame inside the bathroom before he landed on the floor. Because he was too far away from the toilet seat and his feet was pointing toward the sink.

"Oh God." Loki moaned as he pushed himself up.

Slowly and painfully Loki manage to get to his feet and felt carefully around himself to check how slippery the floor was. He dried his tears the best he could, splashed a little water to make the redness go away, a paper towel to dry him up and threw it in the garbage can.

Despite feeling like crap and hurting all over his left side, Loki opened the door and made his way to the front where the worried and curious faces of the customers waited. They must have heard his fall.

He gave them a smile to hide the pain. "Just a little clumsy bad luck."

The rest of his shift was mostly uneventful. He didn't get all his chores done as perfect as he would have liked and when he locked the front door after the last customer he felt bad for leaving it bellow his own standards. But he just couldn't continue unless he wanted to do unpaid overtime while in growing pain from his back and leg.

So he closed everything and left for the buss home.

During the whole ride home he felt his injuries carefully to make sure he was not bleeding or anything else. He knew that he would have big bruises all over and he also knew before he was even half way home that he wouldn't be able to work tomorrow.

Thankfully his home was not far from the buss stop so the awkward walk home was short.

When he entered the brightly lit house he was greeted by his boyfriend in a brown apron with a teddy bear print over the chest. A gift from their friends.

Thor's smile fell slightly as he noticed something was wrong.

"What happened?" His arms embraced his lover only to let go briefly when he heard a pained hiss.

"I fell at work." Loki eased himself into Thor's arms and closed his eyes. "It hurts."

"It's okay, baby." Thor kissed Loki's temple. "Does it hurt a lot? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No." Loki sighed. "No hospital. Just rest."

"Okay." Thor agreed despite being worried. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." he had looked forward to this night so much. "But I have to call the boss to let him know I can't come in tomorrow."

"Sit down and eat." Thor stepped back with a lopsided smile. "I'll make the call."

"Thanks." Loki mumbled as he walked, or because of his knee, limped to the kitchen table where a meal for two was plated out and waiting.

Loki could hear Thor on the phone in the living room as he picked up his fork and started to eat small bits.

By the time Thor came back and joined him, Loki had to admit that some of the pain in his head was fading. Although he was somewhat tired but he put it together with because of the shock and the tears he cried.

They shared their day, Loki explaining a little more of what happened, before Thor decided that they were going to bed.

They had planned for a movie and some sexy snuggling, and more, but Thor could clearly see his boyfriend was in pain and needed rest.

So he took him upstairs to their bedroom where he helped undress Loki when his limbs wouldn't move or bend as he needed them too. When he saw the blooming bruises on Loki's left shoulder blade, arm, and knee he winched internally. It was no wonder the other was in pain with bruises already the size of his hand.

Thor cast off his clothes except his boxers before joining Loki in bed and tucked them both in. He let the dimmed light in the roof be on so that he could keep an eye on Loki.

"Sleep now." he said before kissing Loki's lips. "Good night."

"Good night." Loki returned before his breath evened out and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Thor woke up the next day he lifted his head to look at the wall clock and saw it was already close to 11 in the morning. Considering they had went to bed before midnight yesterday and Thor had spent another two hours watching over Loki before he too fell asleep made it prime time to get up.<p>

He kissed the black hair with a smile. "Rise and shine, my sweetheart." Thor ran his hands up Loki's arms under the cover and rubbed the skin. "It's time for breakfast."

Getting no answer, Thor blinked before he pushed himself back so that he could look at the other.

At first it seemed nothing was wrong and Loki was simply sleeping as his eyes was still closed, but it didn't take long for Thor to horrifyingly realize that Loki's lips was blue and he wasn't breathing.

"Loki!" Thor sat up and reached out to touch Loki's face only to flinch back at how cold it was. "Baby?" his voice cut itself into pieces as it all came tumbling down. Thor put his trembling fingers against Loki's throat to feel for a pulse.

Nothing.

"Baby, don't do this to me." He couldn't touch Loki. "Please wake up." Tears started to form in his eyes and they quickly fell as reality set in. "Please." he sobbed as he gathered Loki in his arms and wailed.

Unable to handle his sorrow, Thor didn't know what he was doing before he was sitting with his back against the bed.

Dried tears all over his face.

Loki spread across the bed like a lifeless doll.

The ringing tone of his phone in his ear.

"911 emergency. What can I do for you?"

He sat there unable to think about what he should say. He heard the operators voice on the other end call for him.

Finally he opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to mind in this nightmare.

"He's dead."

The End.


End file.
